Unspoken
by silver roses98
Summary: They were happy but sad, content but not. Emotions filled their own hearts. Two young people sitting on a swing, their love for each other known but unspoken. Rated just to be safe.


**This is my first one-shot. I wrote this because I was inspired by a reviewer named Xphantom. read and review!**

* * *

><p>(Conan's POV)<p>

I was walking alone in the streets thinking about _someone. _These past few days she was the only one that was in my mind. _'Why am I thinking of her?'_ I thought to myself and scratched my head.

"Care to watch where you're going Kudo?" a girl said and pulled me. When I was brought out of my thoughts I saw that I was supposed to cross a street while the cars were madly running.

I faced the girl who saved my life and learned who it was, it was_ her._

"Ha-Haibara! What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

She raised one of her eyebrow and said, "I saw you walking like a dead man as you passed the book store. When I walked out I just saw you walking to the running cars. Honestly Kudo I didn't know you were suicidal type." She said and smirked.

"I am not a suicidal type! And besides! I wasn't walking like a dead man… I was just thinking." I said the last sentence almost a whisper.

"And what might this thing be?"

"It's not a _what, _it's a _who._" I said in a whisper but enough for her sensitive ears to hear.

"Ohh… so if it is a who, no need to tell me. I know exactly who it is."

"Haibara." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me tomorrow at the park at 6 pm?"

"Why so sudden Kudo?"

"I… I just have something to tell you. Meet me there! Promise me okay? Bye!" I said running even though I can hear her say wait.

'_What did I do? What the heck? What am I supposed to say?'_ I stopped on my tracks and thought to myself, _'Okay. I'll say it to her. Tomorrow. 6 pm.' _ I headed home and arrived around 7 pm.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

"Oh Conan-kun! Welcome home Conan-kun. Can you call Dad and tell him that dinner is ready?" Ran said in her sweet voice.

"I'm sorry Ran." I whispered.

"What is that Conan-kun?"

"Nothing! I'll go and call Ojii-san!"

I went to the office and called Ojii-san and went back to eat. We all ate in silence except for Ojii-san because he is cheering for his idol, Okino Youko.

"Thank you for the food. Ran-neechan I think I'm going to sleep."

"Okay. Oyasumi Conan-kun."

"Oyasumi!" I headed to my room and brushed my teeth and lay down on my bed.

'_I'm sorry Ran. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay faithful with you. I'm sorry that I made you wait. I'm sorry… Ran.' _And with that I fell asleep.

_**-The following day 5 pm-**_

'_Okay. Here I am. Just calm down and talk to her. Calm down. Calm down.' _I thought to myself.

I was walking to the park where I and Haibara would meet. I arrived at 5:50 pm. I looked around and saw that no one was there. _'Lucky.'_ I thought to myself.

I seated myself on one of the swings and waited for her. After a few minutes I saw Haibara standing in front of me.

(Ai's POV)

I stood in front of Kudo-kun and said, "What is it Kudo?"

"A-ano… Haibara…"

I just cocked my eyebrow and sat on the empty swing beside him.

We just stayed silent for what seemed like forever observing the sun almost going down.

"What is it your going to tell me?" I said deciding to break the silence.

"Haibara… I-you don't need to continue making the antidote."

I was half shocked of his statement but somehow I wasn't.

"And why is that?"

"It's because you said you didn't want to take it…"

"How about you? Won't you want to be with Mouri-san?" I asked. My heart was suddenly filled with pain. Just thinking of him being with Mouri-san gave me unbearable heartaches.

"I…" he took a big breath and looked at me with a gentle smile and said "I don't love her anymore."

I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked to even react. I have suffered enough. He hurted me enough. I didn't want to love him anymore. I gathered up all my courage and said.

"Then is it Ayumi-chan?"

"NO!" he shouted.

"Who?"

"It's… y-y-yo-" I smiled at him. I wanted him to stop. I didn't want to hear his words. Those words are nothing but temporary. He didn't love me. He loved and still loves Mouri-san. He will never love anyone besides her.

(Conan's POV)

"It's… y-y-yo-" I was about to say my feelings. But she smiled at me. Her smile wasn't the sweet smile, kind smile, or something like that. It was a sad smile. Her eyes were filled with hurt… they were begging me to stop. Being the detective I am… I catched her message. It hurted me that she didn't want me to continue but somehow I think I understood why.

"Okay. Okay." I said sadly to her while looking at the sun set.

(Normal POV)

They sat on the swings, happy but sad, content but not. Emotions filled their own hearts. The view was magnificent. It was a sun setting between two mountains, and two young people sitting on a swing, their love for each other known but unspoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of love<strong>

**Silver roses98**


End file.
